fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Podróż ku przeznaczeniu
"Nikila puściła się mieczy" Znając dzisiejszego Ciebie, dziwnie to brzmi. Boxxy is back! 22:43, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) :Znając dzisiejszego ciebie, nie dziwi nas, że robisz z tego cyrk. - The_Bionicle_PL 07:21, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) 2/10 bo bane i hserg, a reszta ok, czekam na dalsze czaptery Zinnavyre 19:18, lut 6, 2015 (UTC) 1/10, Vox jest Toa Dźwięku, powinien w takim miejskim zgiełku paść i nigdy nie wstać, bo super duper słuch. Sideways 19:50, lut 6, 2015 (UTC) Mógł równie dobrze stworzyć dookoła siebie dźwiękową barierę, która nie przepuszczałaby hałasu :l Voxovan 19:59, lut 6, 2015 (UTC) I tak trzymać ją codziennie, przez wiele dni, nawet podczas snu, albo przyszłych walk :? Sideways 20:01, lut 6, 2015 (UTC) Tak, bo w nocy w mieszkaniu jest tak samo głośno jak za dnia w mieście :? Nie kombinuj Voxovan 20:08, lut 6, 2015 (UTC) Cóż, Matoranie słyszeli SZEPTY na wiele kilometrów, więc Vox przez ściany mieszkania raczej też słyszałbym miejski zgiełk, który nawet jest znacznie głośniejszy od szeptów. --Sideways 20:09, lut 6, 2015 (UTC) "Omg ale Vox ssie, to Toa Dźwięku więc powinien padać przy każdym odgłosie, ale ciota, nie to co Fedar, on to ma dużo lepsze story, a nie, zaraz..." Voxovan 20:19, lut 6, 2015 (UTC) 1. Odpierdol się od mojego story, bo mam go sporo, ale w arcie, nie w FFie, jebiemnieto, że nie czytacie artów, FFa też byście nie czytali. 2. Toa Dźwięku nie powienien padać przy każdym dźwięku, ale przy takim hałasie jaki towarzyszy mega omg super pro zaawansowanej metropolii już tak. :/ Sideways 20:24, lut 6, 2015 (UTC) Ta, skoro TOA Dźwięku padałby przy hałasie, niby jakim cudem Krakua "przetrwał" pobyt w oblężonym przez BoM Metru Nui albo walkę z siłami Tuyet w alt. wszechświecie? Odpuść sobie. I nie bluźnij na mojej dyskusji >:l Voxovan 20:30, lut 6, 2015 (UTC) Duh, to tak, jakby Toa Wody została zabita przez deszcz. W arcie to każdy może sobie napisać byle co, np. że jego postać walczyła z jakimś gigantem z wężem na kro--. No tak Muge, masz sporo tego story (i redlinków). Florex też ma dużo story w arcie, a wszyscy wiemy, jak skończył. I teraz przyczepiliście się, że Vox mieszkał w mieście? Przedtem mieszkał w Metru Nui i był spokój. Lame. Akuumo 08:23, lut 7, 2015 (UTC) No właśnie to nie tak, jakby Toa Wody została zabita przez deszcze, bo tylko De-Matoranie i Toa są podatni na własny żywioł. No i wcześniej mnie nie obchodziło story Voxa. I nie pamiętałem tej akcji z wioską De-Matoran z serialu o Mazece i Królu Vultranie. Teraz też mnie nie obchodzi jego story. No i jak skończył Florex? Żył sobie spokojnie otoczony postaciami z setnego planu? Sideways 08:31, lut 7, 2015 (UTC) Jest pośmiewiskiem całej wiki. I lol, raczej, że Toa Dźwięku używając swojego żywiołu może się obronić przed swoim żywiołem, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu. No i przynajmniej Vox występuje w jakichś opowiadaniach (nawet ukończonych), a nie tylko w specialach turnieju FB. Akuumo 15:18, lut 7, 2015 (UTC) A Muge pewnie nadal się nie skapnął, że też ma "ku przeznaczeniu" :| Akuumo 17:18, lut 8, 2015 (UTC) Jak narazie dość ciekawe, plus za ciekawie poprowadzoną Hikirę :) Zinnavyre 21:12, lut 9, 2015 (UTC) Ok, wciąż czekam, aż Kuumo skończy BP, no ale w międzyczasie mogę ocenić to. Lecimy. Tak, znowu coś jak "W niewoli" :v Mam widocznie za dużo wolnego czasu. Uwaga! Ta recenzja zawiera spoilery blah blah. I tak nikogo to nie obchodzi. Tytuł nie ma tu kompletnie żadnego znaczenia, luźno nawiązuje do historii opowiadania, pomińmy więc to zatem. Jeśli chodzi o fabułę, nie ma tu za bardzo co opowiadać. Vox przybywa na Artas Nui w poszukiwaniu swojego mentora, Zaldiara. W swych poszukiwaniach napotyka naszego głównego złego tego FFa, czyli Bane'a. No i drugoplanowe postacie, czyli Hikirę i Hserga. Całość fabularna opiera się głównie na trenowaniu naszego głównego bohatera przez tę pierwszą i iście destrukcyjnych zabawach duetu Bane + Bandak. W fabułę wpleciony jest misternie wątek zaginionego Zaldiara, które obie strony pragną odnaleźć. Wątek ten nie zostaje rozwiązany, ma jedynie zaciekawić, i poniekąd to robi. Historia kończy się tradycyjną walką dobra ze złem, gdzie nasz Vox dostaje chwilowego power-upa, ponieważ gniew i te sprawy. I choć pierwszą walkę z Bane'em przegrał, to z drugiej wyszedł zwycięsko, dając jednak upust "mrocznym stronom samego siebie". No ale oszczędza Bane'a, żeby ten potem mógł wkurzyć co niektórych w Kolcach. W sumie to tyle, jeśli chodzi o zawiłości tejże historii. Niewiele. A jest tak dlatego, że głównym elementem opowiadania są walki. Walki opisane i poprowadzone w naprawdę dobry sposób. Widowiskowe (jeśli macie choć trochę wyobraźni) walki czytało się przyjemnie, i nie można zarzucić im czegoś większego. No, może tylko to, że przez ich nadmiar sama historia wydaje się krótka i kończy wtedy, gdy dopiero się zaczynała. No dobra, teraz postacie. Zacznijmy od naszego protagonisty, czyli Voxa, Toa Szeptu Toa Dźwięków. Mimo swojej "ważności" w opowiadaniu, Vox nie jest tutaj ciekawą postacią. Właściwie to wydaje się zlewać z tłem, mimo, że stoi na pierwszym planie. Cóż, to jeszcze nie poziom Arctici. No i w epilogu coś wydaje się w nim pękać, więc dajmy mu jeszcze szansę. Z tłem na pewno nie zlewa się Hikira, która wręcz najbardziej rzuca się w oczy. Jej radosne i energiczne podejście, a także pewna enigmatyczność sprawia, że postacią można się zainteresować. Trudno ją przewidzieć i bardzo dobrze. Gdzieś tam też pojawia się Hserg, ale za mało, by można napisać o nim coś dłuższego. Chociaż Bane też jest tutaj głównym złym i final bossem, to także jakoś mało mogę o nim powiedzieć. Spełnia tu swoją rolę "tego złego", a jednak w Kolcach był bardziej interesującą postacią (ciekawe dlaczego). Bandak dalej gra tchórzliwego robala, kryjącego się w cieniu Bane'a. Sam duet jest w sumie całkiem dobrze dobrany, chociaż Bandak niewiele sobą prezentuje. A jednak to całkiem dobrze napisana postać, i do Kolców daje radę. Przez opowiadania przewijają się też Vrex i Tahku, ale to raczej postacie epizodyczne, mimo, że sporo znaczą dla fabuły FFa. Ten pierwszy to mastermind wszystkich wydarzeń w FFie, ten drugi służy tylko do pewnego zwrotu akcji. No i oczywiście Zaldiar, który choć fizycznie nie pojawia się w opowiadaniu, to jednak stanowi, można by rzec, jego kluczowy element. Sam powód, dlaczego i ci źli poszukują Zaldiara, wydaje się ciekawy, więc czekam na rozwinięcie. To chyba tyle. I choć fabularnie FF kuleje przy "W niewoli", to jednak wygrywa walkami. No i zawiera ciekawy wątek Zaldiara. No i nie było Arctici. "Podróż ku przeznaczeniu" zasługuje moim zdaniem na 8.5/10, to całkiem przyjemny FF, wygodny do czytania i nienużący. Tak, już skończyłem.TheSpawn. ^, lecz 9.2/10 za genialnie napisaną Hikirę Zinnavyre 12:25, mar 1, 2015 (UTC) Bandak to nadal kupa gówna. Hserg to dupek. Hikira to idiotka. Vox to ciota, ale przynajmniej użył żywiołu. Bane dostał wpierdol od Voxa. Hikira dostała wpierdol od Bandaka (ultra lame) i uratował ją Hserg na motorze niszcząc ścianę XD Vox ma uuu dylematy bo aż jeden Matoranin umarł. Najciekawszą postacią jest paradoksalnie Zaldiar, bo wcale go nie ma. Nie wiem jak ci się to udało. Gdzieś tam w tle czai się Lord Biz-- Vrex, ale mam go gdzieś. Bane jako "główny zły" wydawał być się wtórny po męczących jak cholera Kolcach. Fabuła była ok, nie było Arctici, więc 8/10. A Wn dostało dziewiątkę za Nero >:/ Akuumo 18:52, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) Fabuła dość dobra, walki w miarę przyjemne, głównym problemem są chyba postacie - Vox jest nudny jak cholera, kompletnie nie interesuje mnie co będzie z nim dalej. Hserg jest nieufny, bo... jest nieufny. Hikira nie przeszkadzała mi za bardzo, ale wetknięte tu i ówdzie nawiązania do seksu wydają się być na siłę. Główną cechą charakteru Bane'a jest to, że jest zły. Vrex był ok, śmierć Matoranina od map nie zrobiła mi jakiejś większej różnicy (skończyłem czytać z pięć minut temu, a już nie pamiętam jego imienia). Generalnie FF nie był zły, ale nie wciągnął mnie ani trochę. 7,5/10, dupy nie urywa. Kani--Nui 13:12, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) Czytało się gorzej niż Początek Wędrówki. Walki i bohaterowie są mniej interesujący. Jedyną postacią wartą wspomnienia jest Hikira, która jest irytująca i ma podteksty. 7/10 Zivo222 14:41, cze 3, 2015 (UTC)